nightfall, you
by amaha
Summary: Malam itu Neku tidur dengan pulas. Jendelanya ditutup kembali.


Ini adalah hari-hari dimana hujan yang menandakan akhir musim panas dan cicadas, serta menghantar musim gugur pelan-pelan, berkeriap seperti gemericik air―bisa turun kapan saja tanpa pemberitahuan seperti awan yang sedikit lebih mendung dari seharusnya.

Karena Neku terlambat tadi pagi, ia menghiraukan tanda-tanda langit dan berlari kencang ke sekolah, agar masih diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian.

Dan inilah posisinya sekarang―basah hingga ke sekujur kulit, pipi yang membeku, mulut menekuk sebal, dan menepis setiap tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang lewat yang lebih sensible darinya, berpayung. Langkahnya cukup cepat, tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk melawan air yang sudah terlanjur membuatnya seperti tikus basah.

Belok kanan, kiri, utara, dan ia sampai di pojok sempit tempat komplek apartemen rumahnya berada. Jika pemilik apartemen itu sedang ada dan minum kopi di beranda mungkin dia akan berseru-seru kesal karena Neku meninggalkan jejak kotor di sepanjang koridor―tapi toh sepertinya dia bukan yang pertama menerobos hujan dan pulang sore ini. Naik, ke lantai tiga, badannya letih dan ia nyaris bersin sekali, dua kali, tangannya merogoh saku tempat telepon genggam dan kunci rumahnya terletak dan menyodoknya ke lubang kunci agar ia bisa segera masuk.

Keran air panas, kaus kaki basah dan segenap pakaiannya ia taruh di tempat tersendiri untuk nanti ia rendam, dan jemur di teras jika di luar tinggal gerimis. Setelah memastikan pintu depan dikunci, ia menjejak masuk ke shower dan membilas diri dan mengusir gigil dari badanya yang kurus, kering (ibunya sudah berusaha memberinya makanan suplemen lebih, tapi sepertinya ini hanya persoalan genetika) yang dibasuh oleh gemericik air panas yang membuatnya bergetar dan memutar, ingin lebih terbilas bersih.

Ketika ia keluar dari shower, sabun dan sikat gigi, kepalanya sedikit berputar. Neku tidak sempat mengecek apa yang ada di dapur, sisa sarapan tadi pagi, mungkin, karena cuaca sudah membuatnya malas mengantri di teras-teras warung udon sekalipun yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang sekaligus ingin berteduh, tidak. Ia hanya menyelip dalam kaus dan celana bersih dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur, dalam kamarnya yang merupakan lingkup familiar segala corak warna dari poster, sedikit berputar.

Neku segera tertidur pulas begitu wajahnya terbenam di bantal.

―

Ketika ia bangun, sudah tengah malam, dan kamar terasa panas. Ia menendang selimut yang sepertinya dibalutkan oleh salah satu orang tuanya yang sudah pulang, namun menyadari bahwa kakinya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan dan ia menggigil kembali sekarang. Punggung tangan menyentuh dahi dan ia sadar kabur di matanya bukan hanya karena cahaya yang kurang.

Menggumam kesal, dan memejamkan mata erat-erat dari melihat seisi ruangan yang berputar, pusing dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hampir nonexisten kecuali asam, ia berguling kembali tidur.

―

Sehari, dan ibunya sadar ia sakit. Neku sendiri sadar ia sakit, dan daripada mengundang perhatian lebih ia dengan tangan sedikit lemah ia berusaha mengetik pesan di siang hari saat jam sekolahan telah bubar, kepada teman-temannya: sepertinya ia tidak bisa ikut dalam hangout mereka sore ini yang sudah diperjanjikan dari minggu lalu di kafe Mr. Hanekoma. Ia merasa menyesal, sungguh, dan mengetik dengan ragu kata sakit, sebelum menggantinya dengan implikasi yang lebih ringan―flu. Ia berharap mereka masih dapat bersenang-senang.

Sore hari dijalaninya dengan kebosanan yang memuncak. Kepalanya berputar melihat lembar putih sketchbook tiap kali ia mencoba menggambar sesuatu, dan tentunya pekerjaan rumah tak perlu dihitung. Ia berakhir memainkan game yang amat membosankan setelah memakan sedikit buburnya dan menelan pil penurun panas yang keduanya disiapkan oleh ibunya, hingga kandungan obat tidurnya membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur dengan handphone yang masih terbuka, di sebelah bantalnya sembari ia mendengkur, dan sedikit terengah-engah oleh panas.

Di sela keriat penghangat ruangan yang menyala, ruangannya yang remang dan jendela yang seharusnya tidak terbuka―Neku berbalik dalam tidur dan membenamkan pipinya ke bantal, sementara melodi Shibuya yang sudah selalu ada di sana tetap bermain, melingkupinya, dan salah satu melodi utamanya yang berdiri sendiri―berdiri di sana, namun masih dalam harmoni yang membuatnya tak terbangun. Musiknya memelan, toh, seolah melambat, menjadi derum halus pengantar tidur dan gemerisik yang membuatnya bermimpi akan mural dan kuah sup.

Neku tidak bergerak ketika ia mendengar bunyi tuk kecil dari meja sisi tempat tidurnya, dan juga dengus pelan dari seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Sekarang, ia terlalu lelap tertidur, musik Shibuya mengiringinya sembari ia juga terseret pengaruh obatnya. Jadi ia tidak bergerak―hanya samar, samar sekali, menghembuskan napas yang membuat rambutnya yang turun, terbang, ketika tangan yang halus menyentuh kulitnya―hampir tidak menyentuh, mengelus pipi dan dahinya, dan sepasang mata yang sedikit berpendar di kegelapan memperhatikannya dengan sesama. Meraba panasnya, dan menggumam membuat musik Shibuya menderum halus, membuainya dalam mimpi yang teduh, teduh.

Malam itu Neku tidur dengan pulas. Jendelanya ditutup kembali.

Ketika ia bangun keesokan paginya, dengan demam yang dengan misterius menghilang begitu saja, ia merasa telinganya lebih jernih dari biasanya. Suara deru pagi mengalun dan menyemangatinya untuk kembali hidup dengan biasa.

Ketika ia menghirup udara pagi dan membuka jendela, Neku menoleh untuk mengendus bau lain dalam kamarnya.

Ia dapat mengendus samar― jejak wangi lavender di sana.


End file.
